Human papillomaviruses (HPVs) are a group of epitheliotropic viruses characterized by a circular, double-stranded DNA genome. Different HPV types infect the skin or the mucosa of the respiratory and anogenital tract, and correlate with benign and malignant neoplasia of cutaneous and mucosal epithelia. To illustrate, HPV DNA is found in essentially all cases of cervical carcinoma and in many precursor lesions. Cervical carcinoma is currently second only to breast cancer as the most prevalent malignancy in women worldwide.
In excess of 100 different HPV types, which are numbered in chronological order of isolation, have been characterized to date. An HPV genome is currently classified as a new type if it has less than 90% DNA sequence homology to other HPVs in the L1 open reading frame. Further, based on the induced benign, premalignant or malignant lesions of the cervix, anogenital HPV is divided into low-risk (including, e.g., types 6, 11, 40, 42, 43, 44, 54, 61, 70, 72, and 81) and high-risk (including, e.g., types 16, 18, 31, 33, 35, 39, 45, 51, 52, 56, 58, 59, 68, 73, and 82) types, respectively. See, e.g., Munoz et al. (2003) “Epidemiologic classification of human papillomavirus types associated with cervical cancer,” N. Engl. J. Med. 348(6):518-527, which is incorporated by reference. The genome of low-risk HPV types typically remains episomal, while the circular ds-DNA genome of high-risk HPV types may integrate into the human genome as part of carcinogenesis. Moreover, high-risk HPV types account for more than 80% of all invasive cervical cancers. As a consequence, the detection and identification of particular HPV types present in patient samples provides significant diagnostic and prognostic information.
Various approaches to the diagnosis of HPV infections have been attempted. Culture-based techniques have generally proven to be unfeasible. Immunoassays directed at HPV detection are typically limited by insufficient sensitivity and specificity. The most successful methods of diagnosing HPV infections typically involve nucleic acid hybridization-based assays with or without the amplification of target HPV DNA sequences.
Many hybridization-based diagnostic tests lack sufficient specificity to differentiate between high-and low-risk HPV types or to distinguish between various high-risk HPV types. This can lead to biased assay results, including false positives. One consequence of such misdiagnosis may be the administration of an inappropriate course of treatment to a patient.